


Shaking Hands with the Devil

by PotPrincess



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotPrincess/pseuds/PotPrincess
Summary: Alex thinks about the farmer and touches himself. That’s it.





	Shaking Hands with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a sequel to Feats of Strength but not really.

Shaking Hands with the Devil

Fall 7, Year 1

It's ridiculously hot when Alex wakes up that night. Sweltering really, and though he's only been asleep for a few hours he's sweating so much he can feel the sheets beneath him dampen. He's sticky and gross, and he doesn't get why his grandparents have to crank the heat the immediately after summer ends; it wasn't even that cold out yet. 

That's the first thing he notices, surprising given the circumstances, because the second thing is that he's as hard as a fucking rock. He doesn't know why, he can't remember what he'd been dreaming about, if anything, and chalks it up to the fact he's barely twenty and has yet to be laid, so his libido was bound to come in swinging eventually. 

His eyes are drawn to his alarm clock--2:09. Everyone was definitely asleep by now. Likely in the clear, he dips his hand down the front of his own waistband.

Alex tries for his usual fantasies first, mostly out of habit: Haley in her swimsuit at the beach, that one time he caught Penny in the bathhouse, the girls in the dirty magazines he has hidden in his locker that he sneaked from the city during his last visit. He touches himself lightly, twitching at the calluses on his fingers, wonders how a girl's might feel. Closes his eyes, tries to concentrate.

Any of the ones he knows would probably be shy. They probably don't have any more experience than he did, would probably be nervous. He grabs himself tighter anyway, likes it better like that. He likes confidence. He tries to picture someone between his legs, jerking him off with a cocky grin, and almost psyches himself out when his mind supplies Briar's stupidly pretty eyes.

Brair was the absolute last person he wanted to think of right now. Alex always made an ass of himself in front of him, and the farmer probably thought he was a loser at best. This mattered very little to his boner, as it seemed, and with a bitten off moan figures he can hate himself later, an orgasm and sleep being more immediate concerns.

Briar would... know what he's doing. Maybe. Alex can objectively say (in the safety of his thoughts) that he was a good looking dude, and he hears that hookup apps are really popular in cities. He'd probably approach Alex if he wanted him, all self-assurance and boldness. He's not sure where--maybe his house on a Sunday morning, when his grandparents were at church, or maybe he'd invite him to his house, whatever, it didn't matter, just that he would get Alex alone, and probably push him against a door and kiss him--

Alex's face heats up, and he can feel it despite the temperature. He's never really kissed anyone before. Briar's good at it, he bets, knows how to use his tongue, running his hands down his chest, appreciating his muscles. Alex brings his hands up, trying to use the rougher parts of his fingers. Briar's hands are rough. He'd say something like "I know you've been watching me," because he's a sassy shit and because Alex is so painfully obvious, except he likely wouldn't because he's not that lame. Unfortunately, all the gridball player has to go off of was porn and to be fair, he was probably putting way to much work into the imaginary foreplay anyway.

So Fantasy-Briar reaches for his pants, and Alex goes to wrap his hand around his cock once more. The farmer would grab him firmly, jerk him quickly once and twisting towards the head, giving him the same smirk he did before he left to fight monsters, filled with wonder and boldness. Alex shudders out a breath. It feels good, and picturing those lilac eyes on him makes it better, but it's too dry. He licks his hand, tries again, and moans for a half-second before remembering he should stay quiet. He should really wrap this up. 

Briar would know how to make it quick. The wetness of his hand supplying his thoughts, he pictures the man dropping to his knees before him. He’d smile at him, maybe lick his lips and looks downright hungry for it like all those pornstars do, start by playing with his head before slowly taking him all the way down—

In what would probably (and embarrassingly) happen in real life, Alex lasts only a few painful seconds before he’s spilling his loadinto his own fist, biting into his pillow, too ashamed to admit the name he cried out. Now thankfully exhausted, he reaches for a stray t-shirt by the bed to clean up, chucking it into a corner to be hidden away and cleaned later. He doesn’t want to think about what he just did, only wants the blissful silence of sleep, but he’s been nagging himself about this for months, and Alex couldn’t pretend to be stupid enough to ignore it for any longer. 

He pictures Briar pulling himself up from the floor, a satisfied grin on his face as he wipes the corner of his mouth. He pressed his clean hand against his own lips, imagining Briar leaning down to give him a gentle kiss, imagining the taste of his own come on his tongue and he rough hands sliding into his hair.

He’s in love with Briar, and he’s totally freaking screwed.


End file.
